What I Wanted
by rochsmell
Summary: ONE SHOT- Would you be scared about becoming a vampire? Even if it was part of what you wanted?


**Disclaimer:**_Stephanie Meyer wrote Twilight, and created these characters. I'm just pretending I'm anywhere as talented._

* * *

**What I Wanted.**

I stood facing the curtain doors, my heart racing. I tried to be patient, but my heart was pounding in my chest, I was like a prisoner awaiting that walk to the gallows. Ironic that this walk would lead to my demise, yet also my greatest joy.

I was determined not to trip. I would look only at my feet until I had safely reached my place under the arch of freesias and lilies. I knew exactly where to stand, after repeated walks during the rehearsal. All I had to do was not trip, not embarrass myself with my typical clumsiness on today, of all days.

The opening strings of Pachelbel's Canon in D filled the silence on the other side of the doors. That was my cue. My nervous thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Charlie linked his arm in mine and the doors were thrown open. I did my best to smile and not squint in the bright sunlight. I knew somewhere an over-paid photographer was capturing my every move.

Something about the way Charlie held me in place melted my worries of tripping, I let him lead though. We stepped out into the garden and walked down the rose petal strewn aisle.

Alice had gone all out.

Chairs and columns, all pure white, with fine detailing of gold and light blue were arranged neatly and formerly around the aisle. White silk hung and gathered between each column, forming an open semi-circle, drawing the eye to the flower covered arch. But my eyes could only see the suit clad vampire standing under the arch, waiting, almost impatiently, for me. His golden eyes held mine for mere seconds, for a life time, before refocusing to take me all in. Something about his expression told me that if he needed to breathe, I would have taken his breath away at that moment.  
Something about his expression said that his family had successfully hid how I looked in my wedding dress from him.

It was then that I realised that his eyes were not the only ones focused on me. Actually, all eyes were focused on me. I glanced down blushing, before forcing myself to look around and acknowledge the congregation of guests. Alice had truly outdone herself, it seemed like the entire population of Forks had gathered on the sunny lawn. Almost horrified, I tried to at least recognise some faces, it must have been the scandal, the ordinary daughter of the police chief marrying into the rather extraordinary family of Dr Cullen, which had pulled so many people to attend that day.

I spotted Angela and Ben towards the front, tears in the corners of her eyes as she smiled brightly at me, he was grinning madly. She wasn't the only one crying. Renee's tears fell freely down her cheeks, as we approached the end of the aisle. This must have been the longest walk of my life. On Charlie's right, I caught a glimpse of Carlisle and Esme, his arm holding her close to his side, she holding a tissue under her eyes, as though she wished she could cry. Rosalie held her other hand, not smiling, but not frowning either.

Charlie stopped walking, we had reached the front. He turned to me, letting go of my arm and cupping my face gently. Behind him, Jasper and Emmett caught my attention, each making a face, so that I couldn't help but smile. Charlie gently kissed my forehead, and lowered my veil.

With the veil down, things were harder to see, the light dimmed. I only had a second to realize and question how the Cullen's could all be out in public on such a sunny day, before his cold hands slipped into mine and he pulled me to his side. To my left, I felt more than saw, Alice taking my bouquet, fixing my veil.

The sudden proximity to him made me lose my breath. I decided it was reasonable to faint during the ceremony, other brides had.

I barely heard a thing from that point on, letting the time wash past me. My entire being, all my concentration, had become focused on two things, the feel of his cold thumb, running across my knuckles, gently, intimately; and the beating of my heart, which had become suddenly loud in my ears.

The thudding had slowed, by the time of the vows, speaking seemed beyond me the minute I heard that velvet voice earnestly vowing to love and cherish me forever.  
I must have stumbled through a reply of some sort, not likely to be any where near as eloquent as his vows.

At another point he slipped a new ring on my finger, next to Elizabeth Masen's ring, the metal felt cool against my skin, but not as cold as his fingers as I slid on his own wedding band.

It had such a ring of finality to it, '_I know pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss your bride'_. It woke me from the daze I was in, and sent me spiralling into a whole new head spin. Wife. I was his bride. Mrs Edward Cullen.

He wrapped one arm gently around my waist, pulling me closer to him. With the other hand, he lifted my veil. The bright sunlight made me blink. Then I froze.

Red eyes stared greedily down at me, drinking in my stunned expression. Instantly my heart began racing again, and his eyes focused on the pulse in my neck.  
I wanted to turn away, to scream, to cry, to beg. I wanted Alice, Carlisle, Charlie, any one to stop the monster I had married from devouring me.  
"Kiss me, my Bella," he began to lean in, a malicious smile revealing perfectly white teeth.

No.

I tried to struggle. I didn't want this. His arm was like a cinch around my waist, I could barely move. His hand cupped the back of my head, pulling me towards him.

No

Caius stared down at me, his bride, and tried once more to kiss me.  
"Our first kiss as husband and wife," he whispered.  
"And our last," he chuckled.

He let go of my waist, and I had a moment face the crowd. My friends and family, the people of Forks were gone. Facing me, clapping and cheering us on were a crowd of red eyes; Jane, Felix and Alec watching hungrily. Aro laughing joyfully. Marcus even smiled.  
The moment ended, Caius placed both cold hands on either side of my face, pulling my attention back to him

"This is what you wanted, isn't it Bella?" He smirked.

For an eternity he leaned in towards me, to kiss me. I drew a thousand breathes. My heart beat ten thousand times. My mind whirled with memories. All for one purpose, to remember why I had agreed to this, why I wanted this.

Edward.

Right before his lips met mine, he turn my head to the side. My eyes, blurred with tears, refocused on the crowd. Blood soaked into the white silk sheets, the ground below. The white lilies were stained. My stomached churned from the smell.  
His cold lips touched my neck, making me jump. I felt him smile at my reaction. I waited, holding my breath.  
His teeth broke my taunt skin.  
My blood flowed.  
The venom burned.

I opened my eyes suddenly, gasping for breath. Sitting up. Edward's cold arms pulled me back down, smoothing my hair.  
"Shh love. Just a bad dream"  
I wanted to cry, the images still so fresh in my mind. But I didn't want to scare him  
"I know it was," I mumbled into his chest.

"What are you so anxious about, giving you bad dreams?" He teased me. It was months until everything changed. Until the wedding, the move and that particular kiss. Yet I couldn't hide my apprehension.  
"Are we positive that Vegas is no longer an option?" I tried to sound light hearted.

Downstairs in the Cullen's living room, in a mess of tulle and rose petals, Alice growled loud enough for me to hear.

"Guess not then"


End file.
